The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox plant, botanically known as Phlox drummondii, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Sunphlore.
The new Phlox is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program was to create new compact Phlox cultivars with attractive flower coloration.
The new Phlox originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventors in June, 2000 in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan of a proprietary selection of Phlox drummondii identified as code number 01Ph-12b, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with the Phlox drummondii cultivar Sunphlocarma, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Phlox was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings at Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan since April, 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Phlox are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.